


Fire and Ice

by BellaBaby2468, Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBaby2468/pseuds/BellaBaby2468, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean flirts with a girl in a bar, Sam has enough and decides to teach his brother a lesson. Written as an RP on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written as an RP via submissions on Tumblr. Clarrisani is Sam, BellaBaby2468 is Dean.  
> \- BellaBaby2468 Tumblr: http://humming-metallica-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/  
> \- Clarrisani Tumblr: http://clarrisani.tumblr.com/

Sam slid into the shower behind Dean, watching the water run down his older brother’s body. He licked his lips, catching hold of Dean’s hips as Sam pressed himself flush against Dean’s back. He pressed his mouth to Dean’s ear, catching the tip with his teeth and tugging gently.

Dean let out a soft sound of surprise, before gently pressing back into Sam. A little shiver shot up his spine, and he closed his eyes, moaning at his brother’s mouth on him. “Sam… Sammy… Can’t leave me alone for fifteen minutes to have a shower huh?” he teased, breath coming out as a needy whisper. 

 “This is what you get for being such a cock-tease,” Sam replied, shifting so that he could kiss Dean’s neck. He went about slowly marking Dean, making sure to find a spot that Dean couldn’t hide it without wearing a turtleneck. A spot where everyone would be able to see that Dean was claimed.

Dean couldn’t suppress his shivers. Even with the hot water coating his skin Sam’s dirty mouth was just too much. He knew what his brother was doing, marking him up, making it obvious what he’d been doing all night, and he didn’t care. In fact, it turned him on even more.

 “Sammy baby… Please? Please. Please touch me” he groaned, pressing back against him, rubbing their bodies together. Maybe he would cover up tomorrow, tell people he got cold easy and didn’t want to get sick… Or he could wear an open shirt, show off his bruises and bite marks, show people just who he belonged to. Hook his thumb in the back pocket of Sammy’s jeans, walk around like that, attached to his hip like an obedient pet.

 “You deserve to be punished,” Sam said, bringing his mouth back to Dean’s ear as he pressed his fingers into Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise. “Don’t think I didn’t see what you were doing in the diner. Your cock-sucking lips and tongue sucking on that spoon. You had everyone staring at you.” Sam brought one hand up, catching one of Dean’s nipples and pinching hard. “I should bend you over my knee and spank you so hard you can’t sit down for a month.”

Dean’s breath was coming in quick, short gasps. Sam’s grip on his hips made him whimper, it couldn’t be described in any other way. “I’m sorry” he whispered, voice breaking when his brothers fingers turned violent, squeezing his nipples. “I’m sorry Sammy” he repeated, curling in on himself slightly.

His brother’s voice was like gravel and cream, and it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. It was also the scariest. His cock twitched in anticipation, listening to Sam talk about spanking him, but he tried to hide. Tried to hide how much that thought turned him on. The water was still rushing down over his chest, but all he could think about was his little brother’s strong hands coming down on his ass… Over and over… “No, god Sammy” he gasped, breath hitching and getting caught halfway up his throat.

Sam pursed his lips in thought, feeling Dean’s body shivering beneath his touch and hearing the tell-tale hitch to Dean’s voice that betrayed Dean’s lust. Sam caught hold of Dean, spinning him to slam him hard against the wall of the shower and quickly moving in behind him. Sam pressed a knee between Dean’s, hands on the wall on either side of Dean’s body as he pressed into him, trapping him in place. “Mm. Ever the masochist, Dean.” He chuckled low, nuzzling his nose into Dean’s hair. “I’m not going to touch your cock tonight, and neither are you.”

Dean gasped, the breath being knocked out of him by Sam’s aggression. Bracing his hands against the wall, he tried not to let his low whines escape his lips, but despite his efforts, one slipped through. Then his brother’s knee slid between his legs, briefly grazing his cock, and he couldn’t keep quiet.

“Ah! Oh god, Sammy, please” he begged, words coming out quick and desperate. Pressed up in between the smooth tiles and his brother’s hot skin, he arched his back, pressing his ass into Sam. Squeezing his eyes shut, he let out a low whimper of protest, needing some form of friction. But he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to get any.

Sam felt Dean rock against him, could feel the desperation rolling off his older brother. Sam felt the urge to simply let Dean have what he wanted, but another side of him wanted Dean to learn what happens when you take the teasing too far. That was the side that won out. Sam shifted so that one arm pressed against Dean’s shoulders, holding him in place.

“I want you to tell me who you belong to, Dean,” Sam said, his voice barely a whisper above the sound of the water. Without waiting for an answer Sam stepped back, keeping Dean in place while bringing has other hand around to slap Dean hard across the ass, the red handprint appearing instantly on wet skin.

Dean twisted his head to the side, allowing his entire chest to be pressed against the wall, with his ass stick out behind him. Just for Sam. Then there was his brother’s voice, hardly loud enough to be heard over the water, but then it was gone, and in its place? Pain, sharp and stinging. His body convulsed and he let out a hurt yell, cheek crushed into the shower wall.

“Sam!” he panted, body unconsciously writhing and wiggling up against the wall. One part of him wanted it to stop, didn’t like being controlled by his little brother… But the other part of him was making his dick twitch, want to be touched. Made him want Sam to keep going, harder, more, make him beg and cry. That part, the part that wanted to be owned by his Sammy, one out. Groaning in pain and need, he jutted his ass out further, silently asking for more.

“Don’t like it when you flirt with other people, Dean,” Sam said, slapping Dean again. “Don’t like it when you tease and they all stare at you, fucking you with their eyes.” Another slap. Sam could feel an old, jealous rage burning up inside him, one he had kept buried deep. And now, in this moment, as he pressed Dean into the wall and spanked him hard, it was coming to the surface. “Don’t like it when you toss me aside and pretend I’m your naive little brother while you try and get in some girls pants when I’m RIGHT THERE.” Another slap, this one harder. At the back of his mind he knew he was being too rough - pushing Dean too hard into the wall and hitting hard enough that it would leave bruises - but he needed to get it out.

Dean let out a small yell at every slap, the corner of his mouth pressed against the tiles. He listened to Sam’s words, he did, but could hardly even think about replying. He just stood there and took it, nails scraping down the wall, breaths coming out hitched and hot. Dean was painfully hard, but tried not to rub up against the wall, tried to listen to his brother’s orders.

He knew he’d have bruises, he probably wouldn’t be able to sit for weeks. Every time he sat down, interviewing a family member, or driving the car, he’d be forced to remember this. Remember who he belonged to. And Dean hoped that just when it was almost faded, when the bruises were almost gone, and he hardly felt anything when he sat down… That Sammy would spank him all over again, and keep repeating that cycle. _Who the fuck knew I was into that, huh?_ He thought to himself.

Sam gritted his teeth as he continued to spank Dean, noticing that the area had gone from red to an angry shade of purple. The rage began to lessen with every hit until a feeling of guilt began to take its place. Sam could feel his body shaking from the adrenaline, and it began to dawn on Sam that Dean wasn’t fighting back. He just took it. It was like every other time Sam had hit Dean since they were little - Dean always took it.

Sam let out an anguished groan as he stepped back and grabbed Dean’s shoulders, spinning him around so that Dean’s back was now pressed against the wall. Sam searched his face for any sign that Dean was mad at him, and seeing none Sam choked back a sob before dropping to his knees, grabbing Dean’s cock and deep throating him.

All of a sudden the pain started to subside, Sam’s hits becoming slower and softer, so Dean’s yelps and screams quieted to small moans. Then he was being spun around, sensitive ass pressed up against the wall, forcing another small sound of pain past his lips. But then his brother’s face dropped out of view, as he sank to his knees.

“S-Sam?” he choked out, before throwing his head back in complete pleasure. Did he happen to mention at some point that deep throating felt amazing? Even the gagging sounds turned him on. Dean was already close to the edge, and his hands threaded in his brothers silky hair. “S-Sammy? Sammy… Sammy you okay?” he forced out, lips bubbling with uncertain speech, broken by small moans of pleasure.

Sam could feel Dean’s hands in his hair, hear his voice. How could Dean be asking if SAM was okay after what Sam had just done to him? Sam groaned, relaxing his jaw and keeping his teeth tucked under his lips as the tip of Dean’s cock pressed against the back of his throat. He tongued the vein that ran along the underside of Dean’s cock, bringing a hand up to palm Dean’s balls as Sam slowly dragged his lips along the length of Dean’s cock.

When only the tip was resting against his lips Sam traced the slit with his tongue, lapping up the pre-cum much the same way as Dean had the pie on his spoon earlier in the night. Sam shuddered at the memory and closed his eyes, tucking Dean’s cock all the way back into his mouth and throat.

Dean gripped his little brother harder, pulling himself into Sammy’s mouth as far as he could, hips jerking forwards of their own accord. He still hurt, bad, but this was definitely taking the edge off. One hand moved from his brother hair, and slid down to stroke his neck and shoulders, listening to the pretty sounds Sammy was making. Sam’s hands playing with his balls sure wasn’t helping him make this feeling last either, and so, within just a minute or two, he was coming fast and hard down his brothers throat. His entire body arched and convulsed, coming away from the wall, then he was done. Dean sank to his knees in front of his Sammy, and wrapped his arms around him, shushing and petting him. “Baby it’s okay, it’s okay, I promise” he murmured, lips brushing Sam’s ear.

Sam curled into Dean’s embrace, pressing his face into the curve between Dean’s shoulder and neck. He clung to his older brother, body shaking as he licked the last of Dean’s cum off his lips. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Didn’t mean to hurt you.” He could feel the water steadily cooling as it continued to fall down on their still hot bodies. Sam wasn’t surprised to find he wasn’t even remotely aroused, his own heat coming now from the guilt twisted him inside, making him feel sick. “I’m so sorry.”

Dean crushed Sam into him, stroking his brothers hair and back. They were slightly shivering now, water rapidly losing its heat. “No, no, shhh Sammy” he cooed, pressing light kisses all over Sam’s face, “it’s okay, it’s okay, I promise”. “I deserved that, it’s okay, shouldn’t’a teased you like that” he reasoned, trying to clutch his little brother as close as he could. “I love you, it’s okay, I even kind of liked it Baby boy it’s okay” he kept mumbling, repeating it like a broken record. Dean couldn’t handle Sammy being hurt, not ever. “I’m yours” he promised, still stroking him.

 “You should be made at me,” Sam said, wanting to push Dean away but at the same time wanting to cling to him. “You didn’t deserve that.” He frowned as something Dean had said finally registered in his mind. He tilted his head up, opening his eyes to try and read Dean’s face. “You… kind of liked it? Dean, do you actually like being spanked?”

Dean shook his head, not letting Sam go anywhere. “I’m not mad at you, you were upset” he explained, thumb stroking the corner of his brothers lips. He froze up a little though at Sam’s question, heat rushing up to his face, “Um… Yeah, maybe” he admitted slowly, completely avoiding his brothers eyes, staring down between them instead.

Sam narrowed his eyes, feeling a flicker of amusement as he added ‘spanking’ to the seemingly unending list of kinks Dean liked. “I’ll be gentler next time,” Sam said, then parted his lips and caught Dean’s finger between them. He teased the pad with his tongue before sucking the finger into his mouth, eyes never leaving Dean’s face as he waited for a sign of how Dean wanted this to go from here.

Dean could tell Sammy was seeing through his vague affirmations, and didn’t mind. “No!” he protested, before quieting down to just a whisper “I liked it hard”. He could hardly believe what was coming out of his mouth, so he kept his eyes down. _Until Sammy started sucking on his finger,_ “oh god” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut before looking back up at his brother. Dean leant in close, pressing his forehead against Sammy’s, unable to look away from his perfect little pink mouth. “Sam…” he breathed, other hand sliding down to his ass, and pressing him forwards into Dean.

The water was freezing now, Sam tearing his eyes from the look of lust on Dean’s face so he could grope for the tap and turn the water off. The room was eerily silent save to the last of the water gurgling down the drain, Sam bringing his hand to Dean’s wrist in order to make sure that hand was going nowhere as he continued to tease Dean’s finger with his lips and tongue much the same way he had just done to Dean’s cock. He watched Dean’s face as he finally released the finger and turned Dean’s hand palm upward, Sam keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s as he dragged his tongue across Dean’s palm.

Dean had entirely forgotten about the water, but was relieved when the icy water no longer washed over his skin. The room was quiet apart from his soft sounds of tortured pleasure, as he watched his little brother suck on his thumb, gorgeous hazel eyes batting their lashes at him. Then his tongue lick along his palm, and Dean’s free hand instinctively gripped Sammy’s ass and crushed them together.

He tried to suppress his moans, but it was proving pretty damn difficult, with Sam’s pretty little eyes watching him. He looked so innocent, yet here he was, licking his brother’s hand in a shower… Naked. “Sam… Sammy I need to… Need to touch you. Please” he asked, trying to form words. His hand felt like it was on fire, and he couldn’t stop staring at his brother’s mouth all over it.

Sam didn’t, instead enjoying bringing Dean undone with his silent torture. He let Dean drag him closer, and Sam could feel his own cock beginning to take interest in the situation. Finally. Sam began to worship each of Dean’s fingers, one by one, dragging each in turn into his mouth and doing filthy things to them with his tongue. He nipped at the webbing between Dean’s fingers with his teeth, nibbling on the sensitive skin of Dean’s wrist, slowly sucking off the moisture from the water drop by drop.

His body jerked at each bite, and he could hardly make his head stay up to watch. It was too much, he couldn’t. This must be a professional type of torture. Then Sam’s teeth were grazing his wrist, so sensitive, and sucking off drops of water leftover from the shower. Dean was basically letting out a low keen constantly, laced with sharp little gasps and moans when Sammy tortured a particularly sensitive part.

“S-Sam please… Sammy” he groaned, Dean couldn’t breathe properly; it was too much, but of course not enough at the same time. “Please” he begged, head dropping to his brother’s shoulder. There was a light sheen of fresh sweat over his face, even though it was still freezing in there. He was panting, and just couldn’t stop, all he could do was kneel before his Sammy, and beg.

Sam finally released Dean’s hand and pulled Dean closer, bringing his lips down onto his older brother’s. He nipped and sucked at Dean’s lips, enjoying the noises that Dean was making as Sam caught hold of Dean’s legs, shifting until he was kneeling with one of Dean’s legs on either side of him, Dean practically straddling Sam’s lap. Sam broke the kiss, placing his own forefinger to Dean’s lips. “Care to return the favor?”

Dean moaned in relief into Sam’s mouth, letting his brother man-handle him into a new position. He felt a little girly, but due to the fact he’d been spanked earlier, it wasn’t exactly a big deal. He instantly licked Sammy’s finger against his lip, biting it gently before letting it go to speak. “What do you want me to do?” he murmured, unsure. Dean draped his arms around Sam’s neck, mouth moving down to his neck, and pressing soft kisses just underneath his ear. 

Sam enjoyed the feeling of Dean against his body, and he pressed his face into Dean’s unruly and sodden hair. “Make them wet,” Sam said, involuntarily rocking his body against Deans. “Need to be in you. Want me to be in you, Dean?” Sam let out a shuddering breath at Dean’s lips on his neck. “Want to be in you as you mark me. Make everyone know I’m yours.”

Dean frowned in confusion, but couldn’t help grinding down into Sam anyway. “Make what wet, I don’t understand Sammy” he asked, only half focusing on what his brother was saying, too caught up in biting and sucking his neck. Then he shivered, and groaned “yes, yes, please, need you in me” against his skin.

Dean groped blindly up the wall behind him, finding the little basket that hung on the wall. He grabbed some shower gel, strawberry scented, and absentmindedly held it up to Sammy to get the seal of approval. “Mmm wanna mark you up, want those marks to stay there for weeks, so everyone can see” he moaned, grinding down against his brother.

Sam took the gel. It wasn’t as hot as seeing Dean suck his fingers would have been, but it was definitely more efficient. Sam popped the lid of the bottle, slicking up his hand before setting it aside. He slid both hands to Dean’s ass, gently massaging the skin he knew would still be sore from the beating he had administered onto his older brother. He worked the gel into the skin, each slow shift of his hands bringing his thumbs closer to Dean’s crack until he was spreading Dean open, fingers circling Dean’s hole in gently movements. Sam exposed his neck to his brother, inviting him to make good on his mark him even as Sam began to ease Dean open.

Dean watched Sam slick up his hand, and wanted to just suck it all off, but he figured that kind of stuff wouldn’t be so great to ingest. Then his brother’s hands were massaging his rapidly forming bruises, and the coolness of the liquid helped a little to ease the lingering pain. Dean remembered his promise at that moment, and set to work, sucking and biting little purple spots onto his brother’s neck, moaning and panting against his, hot breath washing over the newly formed welts.

“Sammy… Come on, please” he urged, grinding down onto Sam’s teasing fingers. Going back to work, he counted the bruises/bite marks he’d already made… seven.

Sam shifted again so he was leaning back against the wall, his legs out in front of him in the cramped space. He reached out, catching hold of Dean and dragging the elder man over to him, helping Dean to straddle Sam. Sam retrieved some more gel, slicking up his cock before leaning forward, nipping at Dean’s adam’s apple. “Want you to ride me, Dean. Want you to set the pace and ride my cock the way you like it.”

Dean let out a small tortured moan, then nodded, reaching around behind himself to make sure his ass was completely ready. He shuffled in his brother’s lap, and grinded down against him, before lining himself up. Dean pressed his forehead against his brothers and slowly sunk down onto his cock. He bit into the flesh of Sam’s neck to stop the scream that wanted to rip its way out of his throat. It was too much, all over again, but he needed so much more. “uh! Sammy, Sammy, Sammy” he chanted, like a prayer. He couldn’t make himself move yet, just had to sit there, impaled on his brothers cock, pressing his mouth into his neck.

 “I’m right here, Dean. I’ve got you.” Sam smoothed his hands down Dean’s back, circling them back up in a slow caress. He could feel the muscles under his palms twitching and spasming, Sam working to try to ease some of the tension. Dean was hot and tight around him, and it took all of Sam’s willpower to keep from thrusting up. No, this time he was letting Dean call the shots. He pressed a soft kiss into Dean’s temple, happy to wait forever for Dean to make the next move. He owed Dean that much after what he had done to him.

He wanted to laugh at himself but didn’t dare move, was he really this into torture? He was still hurting, a lot, and this sure wasn’t helping, but it felt great at the same time. Sam’s hands on the back soothed him, and after a minute or two, he relaxed into him. Gripping his brothers neck tighter, he slowly lifted himself up on his knees, and came back down, agonizingly slow. Letting himself have a small smile, he went to work on Sam’s throat, biting and sucking new bruises into his skin. He kept up the same agonizingly slow pace, lifting up, grinding down.

Sam could see the pain on Dean’s face, and the guilt swept through him again. He had done that to Dean, had hurt him. Sam kissed the top of Dean’s head, bringing one hand up to rest on the back on Dean’s neck. “I’m so sorry,” he said again. A thought occurred to him, causing him to swallow hard. He leaned back, catching Dean’s chin in his hands so that he could look him in the eye. “I need you to hurt me, Dean. It’s only fair.”

Dean frowned in confusion at the sudden change, eyeing his brother warily. His body had stopped it’ repetitive moment, so he simply sat in his brother’s lap, looking into his eyes. “No. No. I am not going to hurt you Sammy, I already hurt you once today” he insisted, shaking his head. Drawing his arms in to stroke Sam’s face, he pressed a loving kiss to his lips, trying to communicate that he was forgiven.

Sam shook his head, trying to pull away from Dean’s touch. He didn’t deserve the love Dean was showing him. Sam had allowed himself to lose control, and he had taken it out on Dean. He didn’t care that Dean had liked it - he had still hurt his older brother. Sam averted his eyes. “No Dean, I want you to. Make us even.” He licked his lips, still tasting Dean’s cum on them. “Physically hurt me.”

Dean remained completely motionless, allowing his brother to pull his head out of his grasp. He listened, but it made no difference. “No, Sam. I’m not going to hurt you. Ever. You can’t make me” as soon as the words were out of his mouth he considered the fact that his brother probably  _could_ make him, but certainly just through speaking. Trapping Sammy’s face in between his too-soft hands, he leant down and sealed their lips together again, not letting him pull away.

Sam let Dean kiss him, eventually kissing him back. The waves of guilt still washed over him, and he could still feel Dean’s legs trembling on either side of him. It was hard to stay mad at Dean - it always had been. It was also hard to stay AWAY from Dean. His older brother was too damned irresistible for his own good, and he knew how to soothe Sam when Sam was in one of his funks. Like now. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him close as he tried to apologize to Dean through the kiss.

Dean smiled a little when his brother finally kissed him back, sinking into him a little more. He could feel Sam’s words trying to bubble through the kiss, but only pressed their lips together harder, cutting off the apologies. Dean’s hands roamed down his chest and his back, tracing and worshiping his little brother. Opening his mouth, he silently asked for entrance, before slowly lifting himself up again. Sliding back down, he kept at a slow, loving pace. Dean wanted to make Sammy feel good, make him forget the guilt he knew he was feeling.

Sam brought one hand up, carding his fingers through Dean’s damp hair as he let Dean lead the kiss. Between the sweep of Dean’s tongue against his, and the feeling of Dean rising and falling on his cock, Sam knew there was no other place he would rather be. He was Dean’s. Sometimes he wondered if he was born to be Dean’s. He didn’t care about the fact they were siblings - all he cared about was being right here, connected so intimately with his older brother. He gasped against Dean’s mouth, resting a hand on Dean’s hip to help steady him, but forcing himself to keep still and let Dean set the pace.

Dean leant into that hand in his hair like a cat, enjoying the way Sam was finally opening up again. Riding his brother all slow and sweet like this, he could hardly think straight. The only thing he _could_ think about, was his brother. His beautiful, smart, perfect brother. He angled himself so that Sam’s cock slid over that perfect spot every time, and it felt better than any girl he’d ever been with. Dean’s hand slid up Sammy’s back, wide palm settling over his shoulder blade, and he could almost imagine huge white wings spreading out behind him. If anyone was going to be an angel, it would be his brother. 

Sam broke the kiss and gently tugged at Dean’s hair, encouraging him to tilt his head back and expose his neck. Sam began the slow worship of the skin there, finding the spots he knew Dean liked and focusing himself on them. Sam listened to every sound Dean was making to judge if he was succeeding in making things better. He wanted desperately for Dean’s pain to be overrun with pleasure, and Sam made a promise to himself that later that night he would lie Dean down on the bed and rub soothing cream into the bruises in an attempt to massage the hurt away.

Dean made a small whimper at the loss of Sam’s mouth, but tilted his head back obediently. Then his brother’s mouth was back, but it was on his neck instead, not that he was complaining. It was hard to keep up his rhythm with all this new distraction, so he had to slow it down a bit, too busy moaning. Now that his mouth was free, he couldn’t stop the steady flow of moans and murmurs flooding from it, “Sammy, Sammy, please, right there oh god, Sam, baby” he chanted his brother’s name over and over like a prayer. Half begging and half warning.

A smile broke over Sam’s lips as he listened to Dean. His hand fell from Dean’s hip and came around to Dean’s cock, teasingly stroking his fingers over it lightly before circling them around it. He began to caress Dean slowly, keeping his grip firm but not overly so. The goal wasn’t to make Dean come hard and fast, but rather to draw it out, focusing on pleasuring Dean as long as he could. He continued to worship Dean’s neck, the fingers in Dean’s hair massaging Dean’s scalp.

Dean’s entire body jerked forward at that unexpected touch, and his dug his face into Sam’s shoulder briefly, before making himself lean away. He bared his throat again for his brother, squeezing his eyes shut. Hot little pants were pushing through the seal of his lips, and his head lolled to the side. Hands in his hair was something that had always turned him on, whether it was affectionate or rough. Then Dean remembered he’d completely stopped moving, and tried to ask between gasps and moans “Do-Do you want me to-oh god-move?” His breath came out labored and rough with pleasure.

 “Only if you want too,” Sam said, tongue darting over the sensitive place just behind Dean’s ear. “I’m starting to think you could come just from this.” Despite his earlier promise to himself to let Dean lead, Sam gave an experimental roll of his hips. He knew Dean would have made sure that his prostate was lined up, and Sam watched Dean’s face to see if the move had had any effect on his older brother.

 “Aaa _aaahh”_ came Dean’s answer, focusing on his brother’s voice. Then Sam’s cock moved inside him, grazing over that perfect spot, and he damn  _yelled_ in surprise. “God, god, god, Sammy” he babbled “Sammy do that again” his voice came out way too loud and desperate in the small room, but he was too far gone to care. He was so close, but he knew his brother wasn’t going to let him cum so soon, and he wasn’t so upset about that right now. Dean was fighting to keep his neck exposed for his Sammy, wanting to be good for him, but he wanted to nuzzle into the smooth curve of his neck and sink his teeth in.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat at the sounds Dean was making, feeling the heat in his body spreading quickly toward his groin. Sam swallowed hard - this was about Dean, not him. He rolled his hips again even as he caught the lobe of Dean’s ear between his teeth and tugged on it gently. He dragged his hand along Dean’s length, thumbing the head of Dean’s cock and smoothing the pre-cum back into the skin.

Dean’s breathing was almost verging on dangerous, oxygen not coming fast enough. He sucked in tiny breaths and pushed them out immediately, fingernails digging into his brothers back, between his shoulder blades. Dean kept chanting his brother’s name whenever he had enough breath to say it; he was so close, if Sam didn’t slow down or _something_ … He was going to tip over the edge. He usually wasn’t quite this loud, but all these things that Sammy was doing to him was just torture. “Baby… Too much… Or I’m gonna… Can’t stop” Dean frantically tried to communicate, but whether it actually reached Sam, he had no idea.

Sam heard him, smiling against Dean’s neck and enjoying the pain and burn on Dean’s nails into his skin. This was what he wanted - Dean to cause him pain. God, he deserved it for what he had done. Sam’s hand on Dean’s cock shifted to the base, tightening around it in order to prevent Dean from cumming just yet. He continued to roll his hips, tugging at Dean’s hair so he could nip at Dean’s throat, trying to draw this out as long as he could. He wanted to make Dean feel good.

Dean’s hands relaxed as soon as Sam squeezed the base of his cock, and he went back to being gentle-Dean. He was stuck in this blissful oblivion, all he could feel was his brother’s hot mouth on his neck, and being filled up by him. Dean was being teased, so close to the edge, but not being allowed to cum yet.

 “So good Sammy” he whispered in the direction of the wall, head still restrained by his brothers hand in his hair. Dean loved that, being manhandled, roughed up. But he was trying not to hurt his Sam, even though he felt his delight at the fingernail tracks. He’d slipped up, just for a moment when everything was too much. 

Sam pulled away from Dean’s neck, the hand in Dean’s hair guiding Dean’s head so that Sam could once again claim his mouth. He swept is tongue in, even as he continued to rock his hips. He wanted to keep Dean on the edge as long as he possibly could, until Dean was begging for release. Sam kept his hand tight around the base of Dean’s cock, feeling the racing heartbeat in the vein that threaded its way along the length. Sam knew the vein well, knew how sensitive it was. He made a mental note that later, after he’d done with the soothing cream, he’d tease that vein with his lips and tongue.

Dean went with Sam’s hand, whimpering into his mouth. He was so close, but he was being denied relief. Dean almost couldn’t handle it, wanted to beg his brother to let him go, but he didn’t let himself just yet. He was trembling, thighs quivering around Sam’s. Dean’s chest was pressed up against his brothers, trying to be touched as much as he possible could, needing the friction. Pulling his mouth away for just a moment, he whispered “Sam, Sam please. Please” his voice came out completely wrecked, low and gravel-like. 

Sam could feel his own body trembling, his own need for release sneaking up on him. He swallowed hard, not trusting himself to put a complete sentence together right now so he just nodded. His fingers curled tight into Dean’s hair, tugging the way he knew Dean liked it as his other hand relaxed its hold on Dean’s cock. He continued to roll his hips at the same pace, which was hard as he so desperately wanted to simply thrust up hard until he came. But this wasn’t about him; this was about Dean. He pressed a kiss to the side of Dean’s mouth as he began to stroke Dean’s cock, timing the movements to his hips.

Dean’s breath hitched at the violent tug of his hair, and it went straight to his imprisoned cock. Then he was being set free, and touched again. “S-Sam” he choked, “faster. Please” he begged, grinding himself down to meet his brother’s thrusts. Dean’s finger nails dug in again, most likely leaving angry red lines down his back, but he couldn’t stop. One hand slid down to gently wrap around Sam’s, wrapping around his wrist, in a half-hearted attempt to stop him. It was so much; he needed so much more as well. Dean wasn’t sure which way was up anymore, he was so strung out, but he knew that he needed his little brother in every way possible. So he leant in until his lips were brushing Sam’s ear, and let his teeth graze along it before whispering “fuck me Sammy” in the most teasing voice he could possible muster.

He couldn’t stop the almost pained groan at Dean’s voice and commands. The urge to start thrusting hard and deep was strong, but Sam kept it in check. No, he wasn’t going to let loose on Dean like he would normally do when Dean used that tone of voice. He knew that if he did, it would further aggravate the spreading bruises from the too-hard spanking Sam had given him earlier.

No, he was going to make Dean come like this, and Sam knew that it would be worth it. He used his grip in Dean’s hair to maneuver his brother’s head so that Sam had access to that sensitive place on Dean’s neck again, Sam once again sucking, nibbling and kissing the spot the way he knew drove Dean insane. He quickened his movements on Dean’s cock, dragging his thumb over the slit whenever he reached the top, and lightly scraping a nail over the vein on every downward stroke.

Dean made a small, upset noise when Sam didn’t speed up at all. That usually worked. His brothers other attacks were enough to distract him however, and after hardly any time at all, his body was trembling even harder, and he could hardly keep his neck outstretched for Sam like a good boy. “Sammy… Sammy please” he begged “do I have to get on my knees and beg for it?” he needed it now. He was about to tip over the edge, and he wanted to do so with his brother getting something out of it too. But even if Sam made no move to speed up, he would take care of him after. He dug his nails in harder, not even noticing his actions, and raked them down his little brothers back. Forcing him to stop a moment later when he realized, he was pretty sure there was going to be blood.

Sam gave a sharp gasp of pain, pulling back from Dean as he felt the nails cut into him. He gritted his teeth, relishing the burn he knew was deserved. He stared at Dean, then roughly pulled Dean’s hair and bit down on the flesh between the shoulder and the neck. It was hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to break the skin. He was shaking now, right on the edge of his own release, and he focused hard to keep his pace slow. Dean had to be close now - Sam could feel him twitching around his cock - and Sam knew that when Dean came it was going to be intense in the way only slow lovemaking could bring on.

Dean tried to mumble apologies, gently patting around the nail tracks on his back, just touching the pads of his fingers to his skin. Then his hair yanked violently, and Sam bit down on him. Hard. It was rough, and it hurt. Dean let out a scream of his brother’s name, and came like a fucking fountain. There was no doubting that he had a pain kink. His body tensed up, and he painted Sam’s entire chest with his cum, before collapsing onto him after an endless moment. His hands came back up to wrap around his neck, draping lazily over his shoulders, and he buried his face into his brother’s neck. “Sammy” he whined, voice lost in Sam’s shoulder. After a minute of breathless panting, he whispered “let me suck you?” in a fucked-out voice.

Dean’s body clamped down tight around Sam’s cock as Dean came, Dean’s shout echoing in his ears as Sam was coated in Dean’s cum. Sam wrapped Dean in his arms and kissed the bite mark as Dean came back down, Sam so close to coming it was painful but he daren’t thrust into Dean in fear of hurting him. He moaned at Dean’s suggestion, nodding as he found the words through his lust haze. “Okay. If you’re up to it.”

Dean nodded weakly, lifting his too-heavy head off Sam’s shoulder. Moving his hands down to grip his brother’s ass, he lifted him until he was raised up on his knees. Then Dean got on all fours, and took the head into his mouth, enjoying the feel of Sam’s heavy cock resting on his tongue. Then he took it right down to the base and started moving, sucking him like a pornstar. One hand slid its way up his brother’s thighs, to find his balls, and gently play with them. Dean loved this feeling, hardly able to breathe, pulling air in around Sam’s huge cock shoved halfway down his throat. He even loved the sounds that Sammy made when he was doing it to Dean, the small gagging sounds, and the way reflexive tears built up in the corners of his eyes. 

Sam felt a loss when Dean rose up and off his cock, the tight heat leaving Sam. He let Dean push and shove him to the way Dean wanted, watching as Dean began to go to work on his cock. Dean’s lips seemed to be made for this sort of thing, so pink and swollen from kissing, looking so pretty wrapped around Sam’s cock. Sam rest on hand on the back of Dean’s neck, playing with the fine blond hairs there. He closed his eyes, keeping his hips still as he whimpered. He let out a shuddering gasp as Dean deep throated him, wincing slightly as he heard Dean gag on him. He wanted to pull Dean off him at the sound, tell him not to deep throat cause he didn’t want Dean to hurt himself any more than he already was. “Relax your throat,” Sam said, gasping. “It helps.”

Dean obeyed, but didn’t slow down. He was good at this; he simply hadn’t done it in a while. Dean picked up the pace just a little, and moaned at the hand in his hair. He wanted to communicate how much he liked that, but he certainly wasn’t about to take his mouth away from him. So he simply hummed and purred around his cock, and hoped he would get the message. Dean’s hand continued touching and roaming, enjoying his smooth skin.

 “Fuck!” Sam gasped, head falling back against the shower wall, his damp hair sticking to his face. Dean seemed to be keen on getting Sam off quickly. Where Sam had been slow, Dean was all over Sam’s cock like he was food. Sam was definitely going to have to tease Dean later about his oral fixation. Sam chewed his lip. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his hips still, and he could feel his balls tightening. When Dean started humming it was all over, Sam coming with a shout of his brother’s name, back arching against the wall as his body shuddered.

Dean closed his eyes and hummed louder, more enthusiastically, loving the feel of Sam’s cum pouring down his throat. He waited patiently until his brother was entirely done, drinking it all down, before he reluctantly pulled off. “Mmm Sammy have to do that more often” he teased, grinning. Dean decided they were going to have to have a talk, because he was pretty sure he needed that whole spanking thing to happen again, or at least the rough play. Closing his eyes again, he climbed up his brother and kissed him, teasing his tongue over his bottom lip, and gently pawing at his chest.

Sam slumped back against the bathroom wall, gasping at the air as the last of the tremors shuddered through his body. He pulled Dean into his lap, enfolding him in his arms and kissing Dean back. He could taste himself on Dean’s lips, mixing with the still faint taste of Dean that clung to Sam’s own. He sighed contently, running a hand up and down over the bare and still damp skin on Dean’s back. “Sex in the shower or the spanking?” He asked, glancing down at Dean’s hands on his chest and frowning slightly at the mess. He wiped one finger through Dean’s cum, sticking the finger between his lips to suck it off.

 “Both” he insisted, snuggling into his arms. He made a small needy noise when Sam sucked that finger into his mouth, stretching his neck so he could catch his lips in a kiss again. “But mainly the spanking part… And… Just…” he trailed off, embarrassed to admit that he liked being a sort of… Sub. That was the word. Dean was supposed to be strong and controlling, manly. But he couldn’t help remembering how much he responded to the violence and manhandling… So he just stayed quiet.

 “Dude, what happened to ‘Dean Winchester doesn’t cuddle’,” Sam teased, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. He stretched, wincing as his back cracked. “We really should wash off.” Sam stood, helping Dean to his feet and cringing as he saw the deepening purple bruises on Dean’s ass. “Then I’ll rub some soothing cream into the… where I hurt you. Try and lesson the pain a bit.” He shook his head, averting his eyes as the guilt came back with a vengeance. “I’m sorry, Dean. I just lost control, and… I didn’t mean it to be that hard.”

 “Shut up!” he insisted “shut up or I won’t speak to you for a week Sammy, I swear”. Dean pushed Sam’s helping hands away, sulking over being teased. But he snapped back into action when he heard Sam’s voice quieted in that tell-tale way, firmly gripping the sides of his face, and making sure to catch his eyes.

“Sam Winchester, for god’s sake, you were upset. And I forgive you. It’s okay!” he insisted, forcing his brother to lean down and kiss him. Dean kissed the hell out of him, totally going to town, just to get the message across. Then he pulled away, and put on his ‘serious’ face, pointing at his brother “but if you ever accuse me of being a cuddler again, I will leave you in this god damn motel I swear”. It probably would have been more threatening if Sam hadn’t just fucking him, he wasn’t naked in a shower, and if he wasn’t about half a head shorter than him. 

Sam choked back the laugh, reaching around Dean to turn the tap back on. He yelped as the cold water hit him, barely the faintest traces of lingering heat in the pipes. He quickly washed himself off, taking a moment to plant a quick kiss on the back of Dean’s neck before he exited the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off in an effort to warm himself. “I still feel bad about it,” Sam said, glancing up at Dean. “About the spanking thing, I mean. I totally stand by the cuddler comment.”

 “Dear god, Samuel Winchester if you say I am a cuddler _one more time_ , I will never speak to you again!” he yelled from the shower. He only took about ten seconds to wash himself before jumping out from under the icy spray, wrapping a towel low around his hips. Dean turned off the water, and strode over to the door, pointedly avoiding Sam’s eyes. “Not a girl” he whispered under his breath, still sulking as he turned the handle and swung it open. 

 “There’s nothing wrong with cuddling, Dean,” Sam said, making sure the taps in the shower were off tight before following his brother out into the main room. “I mean, you are the little spoon when we sleep.” He knew he was going to pay for that comment, but he couldn’t help teasing Dean. Sam was the little brother after all. For good measure, he caught the end of his towel and twisted it a couple of times, before snapping it out at Dean’s back. Nothing like a wet towel fight to take one’s mind off things.

Dean hung his head lower, taking serious offense at the comment. He didn’t like being teased, at all. “Hey!” he growled, shooting Sam a glare. He wasn’t going to forgive him that easy for the teasing. Although a wet towel fight sounded very… God damn hot right now. Dean went to lie down on the couch, and give his brother the silent treatment, but thought better of it. His ass would not thank him for that. So instead, he lay on his front, splayed out on the bed, and pulled a classic car magazine out from under the bed. Flipping it open, he announced “I will be here when you’re ready to take that back Sammy” in a matter-of-fact tone.

This time Sam didn’t hold back the laugh, eyeing his brother’s sulking form. At least Dean hadn’t grabbed the Busty Asian Beauties magazine, so he was still open to some idea. Sam finished toweling himself off, then retrieved their first aid kit and the soothing cream. He noted that they were started to run low on it and would need to restock soon. Sam sat on the bed next to Dean, using a dry towel to gently remove the still clinging water droplets from Dean’s body, then shifted so he could towel Dean’s hair. Dean would never admit it, but Sam knew Dean liked it when Sam played with his hair.

Dean tensed up when Sam started drying his back, still holding a grudge. He closed his eyes when he felt the towel run through his hair, and bit his lip to keep the small moan in that wanted to escape. He took a moment to collect himself, then said “this doesn’t count as an apology, you know. Still not talking to you” in a voice so low it was almost a growl. Dean liked his hair being touched, liked it even better when it was pulled, but still sure as hell wasn’t going to let his little brother call him soft.

Sam shrugged, smirking at how mused Dean’s hair was. Bed hair. Sex hair. He licked his lips, tossing the towel on the floor before reaching for the soothing cream. He unscrewed the jar, scooping a small amount onto his fingers before setting it aside but in reach. He shifted so that he was kneeling on the bed beside Dean, wincing as he took in the blossoming bruises. He shook it off, warming the cream a little on his hands before he started gently massaging it into Dean’s skin.

Dean muttered under his breath “stubborn bastard” before putting his face to the pillow, turning his head towards Sam. Then he felt the cream, and light pressure on his bruises. After a moment of tensing, waiting for the pain, he realized it wouldn’t come. So he relaxed into the bed, letting out a little sigh. While his brother massaged the cream into his skin, he remembered the time they went ice skating, and Sam felt on his ass in front of a group of five year old girls. They had all laughed at him, while continuing to skate much better than the nineteen year old boy. Maybe he would have to bring that up again…

Sam focused on covering even the tiniest bruise with the cream, working it carefully into the skin so not to cause any more pain. He grimaced every time he spotted another recognizable hand print, mentally kicking himself for causing so much harm. It was one thing to punch Dean for pissing him off; another for giving Dean severe carpet burn on the side of his face while they’d been wrestling. This was… different. This had been almost malicious, and Sam couldn’t help but wonder if the demon blood had anything to do with it. Whether or not he was losing control of himself again.

Dean wasn’t sure what Sam was thinking about, but he assumed it was bad, since the teasing had stopped. Reaching behind him with one arm, he placed a hand on his brother’s thigh, and squeezed. “Stop it Sammy. Stop with the inner guilt monologue. Don’t make me come back there” he insisted. He was worried, worried about this incident eating Sam from the inside, he’d always had a thing for self-punishment. Beating himself for days on end. And it worried Dean, it did, because this wasn’t his brother’s fault. He was just upset; he lashed out. People did that. And the fact that he actually liked it kind of helped his case as well.

 “I thought you weren’t talking to me,” Sam joked half-heartedly. His skin tingled under Dean’s hand, and Sam couldn’t get over the fact that, even after this long, he still had what was practically a school-boy crush on his brother. Sam retrieved more cream from the jar, warming it before resuming his task. Dean wouldn’t be able to wear any low fitting jeans for at least a week, that was sure, and Sam wondered if he should buy a pillow or something for Dean to sit on. Sam almost wished he had the ability to snap his fingers and make the pain go away, like Gabriel or Castiel could. All he knew was that next time he was going to walk away the second he felt even the faintest amount of rage. He hated seeing Dean hurt; he hated it even more when he knew he had done the hurting.

Dean made a pissed-off noise at that smart-ass comment. “Not” he replied, resolving to shut up until his brother apologized. It was the least he could do. Dean Winchester was no cuddler. Burying his face in the pillow he focused on Sam’s hands on him. He had always been so gentle. And that’s why this whole thing was okay, because his brother wasn’t a cruel person, the entire reason that he’d hurt Dean was because he was jealous. Jealous because he liked him, or loved, he wasn’t entirely sure. But either way, he was much more pissed about being called a cuddler, than being all bruised up. 

 “Jerk,” Sam muttered, casting a quick glare up toward Dean. Even after the last of the soothing cream had been absorbed into Dean’s skin, Sam continued massaging the area. He could feel the faint burn of the scratches Dean had left on him and was grateful that he had his own pain. He sighed, shifting his hands down a little to Dean’s thighs and began going about easing the tension out of the muscles. He did one leg at a time, moving all the way down to Dean’s ankle with a well-practiced technique.

Dean’s breathing slowed, and he sunk further into the mattress, focusing on Sammy’s hands. It felt good; he hadn’t gotten a massage in forever. So he slipped into a sort of blissful state of nothing. He didn’t think, he didn’t worry, he just focused on the beautiful hands of his brother, touching him. Letting out a soft little moan of content, Dean let his mouth fall open lazily, hugging onto his pillow. 

Sam smiled as he felt Dean relax beneath his touch. It wasn’t very often that Dean let him do this, as Dean declared it “way too much of a chick thing”. In Sam’s honest opinion, Dean was overcompensating whenever he tried to brush things off as “too girly”, and that included the cuddling. Throwing a quick glare at his brother, Sam shifted so that he was straddling Dean’s thighs and began working the knots out of the muscles on Dean’s back.

Dean let out a little happy groan as he felt Sam’s weight on the backs of his thighs, welcoming the solid weight. He loved it when his brother got on top of him like that, pinned him down. Too far gone into the bliss to think about what he was saying, he mumbled “get all tingly when you take control like that, Sammy” in a teasing tone. The magazine had fallen onto the floor, but he didn’t really care. A small, lazy smile spread over his face, and started humming without realizing. “Smoke on the water” was apparently his song of choice, accompanied by the memory of their last trip to the beach. 

Sam smiled at Dean’s bad line, finding a rather stubborn knot in Dean’s back and focusing all his attention on working it loose. He alternated between kneading and moving his thumbs over it in slow circles, Sam wishing they had some sort of massage oil. He knew better than to comment though - last time he’d even suggested it Dean had locked him out of the Impala and made him walk the nine miles back to the motel. Sam shifted, mindful of where he was putting his weight, to place a soft kiss on the middle of Dean’s back before sitting up again and continuing the massage.

Dean tensed up, biting his lip. Crap that hurt. Knots were bastards. But he was kind of grateful to have his back loosened up a little; it had kind of been hurting the last few days. But he sweared to god if Sam ever mentioned this he would kill him. Then he felt shuffling and a small kiss was placed in between his shoulder blades. Pushing up off the bed with his arms, he twisted around to look around at his brother, who was still on top of his thighs. “I’m dreaming, right? Because _surely_ you didn’t just kiss me” he insisted, giving him a hard glare. Dean Winchester was not some prissy little girl that needed cuddles and affectionate little kisses on their back during a massage. The massage was bad enough already.

Sam shrugged it off, chuckling. “Couldn’t resist.” He fought to keep the huge grin off his face at Dean’s glare. “What? I thought you liked it when I had my mouth on you.” He dropped forward, kissing Dean on the side of the mouth. “Maybe I like randomly kissing you when we’re not having sex. Doesn’t make you a girl.”

Dean sighed loudly; he’d already had enough of Sam’s sass tonight. But he was pretty sure when he smiled, so maybe it wasn’t  _that_ bad. Dean closed his eyes when his brother’s lips brushed the corner of his, and breathed a small sigh. “Well I’m glad you feel that way. But I need a little more convincing that I don’t need to buy panties now” he retorted. Stretching backwards even further, he kissed Sam quickly, pressing their lips together, just for a few seconds, before flopping back down onto the pillows. “Get back to work, bitch” he teased, grin plastered onto his face.

Sam couldn’t resist humming happily, returning to the massage. He needed this right now - touching Dean in a non-sexual way. It eased the guilt he was feeling, and he liked that he was making Dean feel good. He quickly found yet another knot, this one just below the left shoulder, and went to work on it. He wished Dean let him do this more often, but he took the moments when he got them. He wasn’t about to ruin it by making a teasing comment about the satin panties Dean kept hidden in the bottom of his duffel tucked away inside an old Metallica t-shirt.

Dean smiled wider, muscles in his back flexing for a split second. Even though he was very strict about the girly things (strict meaning he was having none of it), he was happy that Sam was smiling. Wallowing in self-hate and guilt wasn’t healthy. Then his smile was gone briefly, as his brother attacked a knot. Crap, he almost preferred the beating he’d gotten from a demon earlier that week. Then the knot loosened, and the pain flowed away. Dean practically purred, and decided that maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. “Hey this makes you girly too by the way, I think we might have to buy you a few pairs of panties after this” he teased, trying not to think about how that hit a little too close to home… He’d be so screwed if Sam ever found his stash. A pink pair in his duffel, and one in the boot of the Impala.

 “You’d never find a pair I can actually fit in,” Sam teased back, sliding his hands down Dean’s back with thumbs pressing into either side of his spine. Save for a little bit of tenseness here and there, almost all the knots were now gone. He frowned as he found one of the discs in Dean’s spine was slightly misaligned. That explained why Dean had been wincing ever since he’d been slammed into the wall during their last hunt. He gently eased it back in. “Seriously Dean, when your back hurts let me fix it.”

Dean opened his eyes and grinned mischievously, “oh we’ll make ‘em fit. You might not be comfortable, but they will fit” he insisted, suddenly really wanting to see his huge muscly brother in girly panties. Dean let out a small sound of pain when Sam slid that disc back in, it was even worse than the knots god dammit. “Damn Sammy! Warn me when you do something like that!” he growled, gripping the pillow. Opening his eyes, he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to say ‘I don’t need looking after Sam. And you still haven’t said sorry for calling me a cuddler’, or ‘fine, whatever. Just cause you can’t keep your hands off me”. So instead he just stayed quiet, and silently enjoyed Sammy’s hands on him.

Sam huffed in amusement, wondering just how Dean WOULD try and make him fit. He was almost tempted to dare Dean to try, but he knew that was the sort of dare that Dean wouldn’t back down on. He rolled his eyes at Dean’s complaint about the disc. “If I’d told you I was going to put it back in, you would have tensed up and it’d still be out.” He reached up and flicked Dean on the back of the neck. “Now stop bitching and let me fix your back. I can’t believe you let it get this bad in the first place.” He grunted, testing the muscles on Dean’s neck and noting how tense they were and beginning to loosen them. “You realize you’ll be able to move around better now.”

He admitted that he probably would have tensed up, but sure as hell wasn’t about to say it out loud. Then he felt Sam flick the back of his neck, and growled “hey! No way man. Enough. I’m getting up. I’m going to a bar, that’s what will fix my back, and I’m taking the impala” moving to get up, whether he had to push his brother off or not. Dean made an annoyed noise, and lifted his chest up off the bed, about to twist around and push Sam off his thighs.

Sam scowled, placing his hands firmly on Dean’s shoulders and using all his weight to push Dean down into the mattress. “If you go to the bar in the mood you’re in now, you’re going to end up drunk, hitting on some guy’s girlfriend, and screwing your back more in the fight.” Sam set his jaw. “Then you’ll probably blame me for it, and sulk for the next week. And don’t say you don’t sulk Dean, because you do.”

 “EY!” he complained, trying to resist Sam’s hands, but it was inevitable. His brother was just freakishly strong. After a few seconds of struggling, Dean gave up, and was pushed down into the mattress, unable to move. “Ugh. I hate you” he moaned, one arm flopping over the edge of the bed. Frowning at the wall, he tried to tell himself that he wasn’t weak; it was just that Sam was a freak. But he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed at the fact that he was pinned down, at the mercy of his little brother. So he shut up and resolved to frown at the wall until Sam granted him his freedom.

 “Yeah, I know you do,” Sam said back, almost on impulse. He loosened his grip as he felt Dean stop struggling, but maintained his hold in case Dean tried to flip him off the bed like he used to when they were younger. “I really don’t know what your problem is, Dean. It’s not like anyone can see us here. Why can’t you just relax and be yourself for five minutes instead of trying to be macho all the time.”

Dean sighed, and closed his eyes. Trying to make himself relax again, he hugged his pillow, and turned his head the other way. After a few minutes his body was relaxed again, but he was still uptight. Then he whispered, so low it was practically not even words “I don’t know, Sammy. I don’t know”. Forcing the frown to just shut up and go away, he tried to quiet his thoughts. All the annoying thoughts that always plagued him, and he guessed they were from his father really. All of those comments about what a real man should be like, how he shouldn’t let his hair get past a certain length, or wear certain clothes. And he supposed he shouldn’t listen anymore, he should just forget it and stop being so uptight, and it was just difficult. It was so built into him. But if anyone could fix him, it was his annoyingly persistent little brother.

 “Maybe if you stop over-analyzing everything and just went with it, you’d be able to relax more,” Sam chided. Sam could feel Dean relaxing beneath his hands, but he wasn’t game enough yet to loosen his grip. Dean had a habit of bluffing, and Sam wasn’t about to fall for it. He could tell Dean was lost in thought though, and Sam knew that was never a good thing. “So are you going to stop being a moron? Relax and let me finish doing this?”

Dean pretended to think for a moment, before mumbling “maybe”, and wiggling his thighs underneath Sam to make him wobble. He had a little laugh at his own joke, and then looked back at the wall. He had turned all serious suddenly, and so he said “I’m sorry Sammy. I don’t know how you put up with me sometimes. I drink, I hit on random girls  _all the time,_ and so much other stuff I just don’t even know how…” he cut himself off, he was rambling, and being stupid. So he sealed his mouth, and instantly went back to being the blissed-out-Dean, just enjoying Sam’s hands.

 “You’re my brother,” Sam said, frowning as he found many of the muscles had snapped back into a tense state. No doubt muscle memory - Dean was tense so often that it had become their natural state. “I’ve just learnt to put up with it.” He paused, wincing as he glanced down at the still growing bruises he’d left on Dean. “Well, most of it anyway. Besides,” Sam spread himself over Dean, placing a soft open mouth kiss on the back of his neck, “you have your way of doing things; I have mine.”

Dean listened carefully, and knew he’d screwed up the progress on his back again. So he tried to just go limp. Then Sam’s lips were on his neck, just for a brief second, and usually he would either tease him or tell him to get off and go put on a dress, but this time he just smiled and made a small happy noise in the back of his throat. Humming in contentment, he mumbled “love you Sammy, my big girl”, keeping his limbs and back completely relaxed. Maybe he wouldn’t be  _so_ pissed if he kept kissing him. “And you need to do that again, or I’ll kick your butt later” he threatened lightly, smile still stretching his mouth wide.

 “Dean, don’t make me spank you again,” Sam warned, sitting back up. “Your thighs are still fair game.” Sam stretched his own back, listening to it crack unpleasantly. He wondered for a moment if he could convince Dean to return the favor with the massage, but he highly doubted it. He sighed heavily, resting his hands lightly on the hand print bruises. “Does it hurt much?”

Dean choked out a surprised laugh at the threat, shooting Sam an ‘ohmygodyoudidnotjustsaythat’ look. Poor Sammy, maybe he should return the favor. Dean winced in anticipation of pain when his brother touched his ass, but didn’t actually feel anything. “No it’s fine Sammy” he insisted, before eyeing up him up. “Do you want me to… You know” he asked, gesturing awkwardly towards his brother. Dean was trying to turn a new leaf over here, and this seemed like it couldn’t hurt that leaf. Wow, he was so lame.

Sam stared at him for a long moment. “Wait, you want to give ME a massage? You?” He shook his head, damp hair falling over his eyes. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” He shifted off Dean’s thighs, still not believing Dean would actually return the favor and more inclined to think this was some sort of ruse so that Dean could escape. He wouldn’t put it past him at all.

Dean sighed loudly, “shut up and lie down before I change my mind, don’t make me get on top of you” he threatened, getting up and giving his brothers shoulder a playful shove. Making Sam lie down on the bed, he straddled him, putting his full weight on his ass. Dean knew he could handle it; his weight would be nothing for his brother, the freak. Putting his palms on the center of his broad back, he leant forward and pressed down on his hands, forcing Sam to bend in the middle, earning a few cracks out of him. “Wait Sam, actually, I have a better idea. Stand up,” he said, climbing off of his brother and standing next to the bed.

Sam let Dean manhandle him around, still a tiny bit stunned once it had started sinking in that Dean was actually being serious. Usually Dean would have given him a dead arm at the very idea of returning a massage. In fact, Dean usually gave him a dead arm at the very idea of a massage period. When Dean stood, Sam shifted back to his feet, trying to read Dean’s expression. “What do you have in mind?”

 “Turn around and cross your arms over your chest like a sleeping vampire” he laughed “oh and bend your knees, you tall freak”. After his brother had done so, with a few more disbelieving and cautious look thrown his way, he wrapped his arms around his should from behind, holding on to his own hands at the front. “You’re gonna take three deep breaths and on the third, keep breathing out till I let you go, and let me support your weight. God how are you so tall this is ridiculous” Dean sort of couldn’t believe he was doing this either. Maybe it would change tomorrow, and he would be back to his normal, dead-arm-giving self.

Sam continued to study him, trying to work out just what Dean was up too. He smirked at the jibe about his height. “You’re just upset you’re not taller than me anymore,” he said, reaching up to teasingly muse Dean’s hair the same way Dean used to when Sam had been little. Still unsure what Dean was doing, Sam decided to follow his instructions anyway. He knew Dean wouldn’t hurt him, and he trusted his big brother with his life. He turned, doing as Dean had asked and waiting.

Dean glared at him, resolving to get him back later. “I just want to slap you sometimes, oh my god” he muttered, making sure his arms were wrapped firmly around his brothers crossed ones. Slowly, he counted the breaths out loud, and when he got to three, and Sam was halfway done exhaling, he squeezed him as hard as he could, while lifting him up a little. There were at least a few billion cracks in his brother’s back, and it just showed how necessary that was. He’d never share where he learnt that from, but it worked anyway. His brother would be a lot more loose and flexible now, all the stiffness cracked out of him. Gently letting Sammy go, he steered him in the direction of the bed and made him sit down. “Feel better?” he asked, knowing the answer already.

 “Um, ow,” Sam said, shaking his arms as hot tingles rushed down them now that there was no more pressure on the nerves in his back. “I think I prefer my way of doing things,” he said as he sat, stretching his legs out in front of him as he placed one hand against his back and twisted, still feeling a few kinks in the muscles. “Since when did you take on chiropractology?”

 “Shut up, you’re just jealous that you didn’t know how to do that. It works for me,” he insisted, all of a sudden remembering that he was just in a towel. He should probably find clothes. “I didn’t” he said, crouching down to search through his duffel for clothes. “That was the last time I do that by the way” he announced, before muttering under his breath “so whiny, try to fix a guys back” to himself. He almost yanked out his Metallica t shirt but then remembered his stash, quickly shoving it to the bottom again. AC/DC it is then.

Sam groaned, flopping onto his side on the bed and stretching out. His hair was still wet and no doubt making the pillow damp, but this was Dean’s bed and Sam considered it retribution. He silently wished that Dean wasn’t such a macho jerk and actually did return the massage, just once. It’d be nice to have Dean’s hands on him and not be sexual, much like when they had been little. It had been as if puberty had made Dean too much of a man to return any sort of affection. Honestly, Sam believed that it was because Dean was questioning his own masculinity, but Sam wasn’t about to say that out loud to Dean. He sighed, draping an arm over his eyes to block out the harsh motel light. He knew he should probably get dressed, but it was late and he couldn’t be bothered.

Pulling on his AC/DC shirt and this weird pair of boxer briefs Sam got him one Christmas, he padded over to the edge of the bed and looked down at his brother. It would be so much god damned easier to show affection if he stopped teasing Dean, because it was like a challenge, and he never backed down from those. But he’d kind of promised himself to try, so, with a  _lot_ of mental effort, he slowly crawled up the bed, and straddled his brother again. Leaning over him and moving the arm away from his eyes, he leant down and kissed him, hand sliding into his hair. The kiss was just soft, gentle, but he admitted it was nice.

Then Dean got off him, with a stern “you ever mention that again, I’ll cheerfully beat you to death” and walked over to the light switch. Flicking it off, he made his way back to the bed and got in, telling his brother “scootch over, Asshat” and trying to tug the covers out from underneath him, where his brother lay on top of the bed.

Sam was a little surprised by the kiss, not used to Dean being the one to try and take things soft and gentle. He knew that deep down that was what Dean was in his core, but his brother had built up triple layered, reinforced walls around himself to bury it deep. He sighed contently, shifting so that Dean could pull the covers out from under him, but otherwise not bothering to retreat to his own bed. He rolled onto his side, folding one arm under his head as he watched Dean in the quasi-darkness.

God he hated his brother. Why was he so perfect and sweet and it just wasn’t fair. Dean grunted in thanks when he brother finally set the covers free, wrapping himself up. Rolling over the face the other way, he realized he was about to fall off the bed and shuffled backwards toward Sam, not realizing he was now only about two inches from his brother. “Sam” he said, breaking the temporary comfortable silence “you’re burning holes in the back of me neck. Staring is creepy. If you keep it up I’ll kick you out” he warned, before snuggling back a tiny bit further to get comfortable. About an inch now, and he was oblivious. 

The corners of Sam’s lips quirked at Dean’s complaints. Sam could tell that Dean was close to the edge of the bed, and knew he was deliberately facing away from him. Rolling his eyes, Sam slid under the covers and wrapped an arm around Dean, pulling him back against his chest. He liked how Dean fitted there almost perfectly, like the feel of Dean’s body against his. He pressed his face into Dean’s hair, nuzzling his nose between the still slightly damp strands and savoring the moment. He found it hard to relax though, as it would only be a matter of time before Dean’s overzealous masculinity kicked in and Sam found himself flat on his back on the floor.

Dean let out a little shriek of surprise as he was dragged across the bed by his brother, saying “what the hell Sammy, get off!” But his arm was like a vice, and there wasn’t much wiggling room. Sighing, he mumbled “you are really annoying, you know that?” before attempting to get comfortable. With a few more annoyed grunts and shuffles, he stilled and said “don’t talk about this” and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep even with his brother’s body a hot line pressed against his back.

“You like it,” Sam said, splaying his fingers across Dean’s chest. He kissed Dean’s neck, shifting to press himself flush against Dean and enjoying the feeling of his brother against him. It reminded him of when they were kids, and Sam would climb into bed with Dean and curl up against him. “Even if you won’t admit it,” Sam said, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Dean’s.

Dean’s only response was a grunt, he liked it, but they both knew he wouldn’t admit it. He held back the small laugh that tried to get out of his lips at the small kiss, it was cute. His brother was cute, but annoying. Dean guessed he deserved the teasing though, so he didn’t say anything. Then a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth was Sam said what they were both thinking. And it _was_ nice, he was warm and soft, it made him feel good.


End file.
